Every Little Thing He Does Is Magic
by Stellata
Summary: Blaine never got a letter from Hogwarts... Luckily he's a smart boy. He can teach himself to control his magic. But he certainly can't control his heart.  Klaine oneshot, AU!


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

A/N: Definitely Klaine. My first story for the pairing... Also, totally AU, if the summary didn't clue you in.

* * *

Every Little Thing He Does (Is Magic)

When Blaine is eleven, he doesn't get a letter from Hogwarts. Or from any other magical school.

Obviously, Blaine thinks, as he throws his Harry Potter book into the fire - only to whisk it out thirty seconds later, gasping at the burn in his fingers - the magical world is stupid. They're missing out by not writing to him, Blaine scowls as he lay in bed that night, because he's totally awesome.

After all, Blaine grins at the pillow he's levitating above his head, he's a freaking wizard and he deserves some attention. Not bad attention, like he'd get from the government if he told the muggles anything (including his family, who he loves, but isn't ready to tell).

He's cooler than all the kids at school, Blaine knows. He can tie the bullies' shoelaces together without ever getting caught. He can kick a soccer ball across the entire field and get it into the goal - and whistle while doing it.

Blaine masters the small tricks at first. He doesn't need a wand to clean his room - he can shove it all under his bed with one thought. He can switch off the light even sitting twenty feet away from the switch (which scares the crap out of his dad when they're in the middle of a horror movie). If he really, really wants to, he can snap bullies' pencils when they're writing, in the middle of tests - that always gets the teachers angry at them.

Soon enough, he's doing bigger things. When he's twelve, and he lets it slip at the table that he thinks Simon Reynolds is hotter than Cathy Lee, his dad nearly chokes on a potato. Actually, he does choke - but Blaine steps behind him, fakes a convincingly done heimlich maneuver, and just like _magic_, his dad is fine.

"I love you just the way you are," Barry tells his son, hugging him tightly. Beatrice warmly agrees with her husband, and even little Belle nods and kisses her big brother.

* * *

Blaine keeps using his tricks to keep himself safe, and to keep his little sister safe… Some kids like to pick on her because of her stutter. Those jerks, Blaine thinks fiercely as he makes one kid trip instead of letting him shove Belle. He's the only one who gets to call her _Bellatrix_.

The first time a boy punches Blaine (_you pansy fag_), he gives Blaine a black eye. Blaine pushes back at him - and Daly flies back against the wall.

Daly just _crumples_ to the ground, and Blaine panics and runs. The next day, he hears that Daly's in the hospital with a nasty concussion (and thankfully, no memory of how he'd gotten it).

Blaine feels terrible. He never meant to do anything like that… He doesn't tell anybody, and keeps it bottled up inside him. He doesn't want to go back to school, and won't tell his family the real reason why.

Instead he finally tells them about the bullies. His parents hug him tightly, and pull him out of school when he asks them to.

* * *

Blaine takes a break from magic after that. He focuses on studying. He does so well at homeschooling, that in a year, he wins a scholarship to Dalton Academy. Aged thirteen, Blaine heads off to Dalton, smiling shyly.

He finds the two coolest boys in the school. Soon enough he has his own Golden Trio.

Blaine, Wesley, and David.

Everything is going perfectly normally… until Blaine gets hit in the face for the second time in his life.

"Mmmph!" Blaine shouts through the snow that Wesley has thrown right in his face. He staggers, wipes off the snow frantically, and hurries to make his own snowball.

"You're going to get it!" Blaine yells, and as Wes and David laugh.

When he throws the snowball this time, his mind directs it right into Wesley's forehead. David howls with laughter, and then his friends have to treat him to snow down the back of his shirt.

Blaine laughs, and remembers how fun magic can be. He shapes ten more snowballs with his mind, and tosses them off quickly (after making sure not to pack them too tight).

"We surrender!" David and Wesley scream, and they all hurry inside, eager to drink their cocoa.

Blaine concentrates, and his cocoa is slightly cooler, but not yet warm - the perfect temperature. He drinks it, and imagines just how awesome the rest of the year is going to be.

It's ridiculous how awesome it is, as a matter of fact. In fact, so is his second year. Then comes the third, and everything is just easy, happy, and a little bit extraordinary.

Then he hears this voice, and he looks up - and no magic can compare to the smile he sees there.

_Kurt Hummel. Gorgeous name for a gorgeous boy._

Blaine takes Kurt's hand, and takes him running through the halls. Blaine wants to set off spontaneous fireworks in the hall to show off (and to match the ones he's feeling in his belly).

They're friends now, but Blaine wants to see him every day. He wants Kurt more than everything he's ever wanted before.

Maybe there's a spell to make him come here, Blaine thinks for a split second, and then bangs his head on the wall.

"Tough problem?" David says sympathetically. "Calculus was invented by the devil."

He's better than that, Blaine reminds himself.

* * *

Karofsky nearly makes Blaine break his promise.

He just wants to lean back, raising a hand casually, and use his power to cut off the bully's air, _permanently_.

Instead he takes Kurt out to lunch.

"I am not Darth Vader," Blaine reminds himself.

"What?" Kurt looks at him curiously.

"We should see a movie later," Blaine offers.

Kurt grins blindingly.

"That sounds great."

* * *

He didn't even have to use magic to get Kurt to come to Dalton, Blaine thinks happily, as they decorate the Christmas tree in the choir room. Good thing too, because after several weeks of texting and only getting to see Kurt twice a week, Blaine was going crazy.

"Looks beautiful," sighs Kurt, looking at the fully decorated pine tree.

"Yes you do," Blaine whispers, and Kurt looks over, shocked and oh-so-pleased.

"I do?" Kurt breathes.

"So damn beautiful," Blaine tells him, and he kisses Kurt until the boy is clutching at him, moaning, gasping, and pushing Blaine back onto the couch.

Thankfully Kurt is sufficiently occupied to notice the flurry of objects whirling around the room. The lights on the Christmas tree have lit up, the ornaments are spinning happily through the air, and the armchair is doing a jig with the side table.

Blaine just manages to calm the room down as Kurt pulls away.

Kurt's eyes sparkle, and he just looks at Blaine.

There's affection there, and trust - and maybe, Blaine hopes, some love?

"You're my missing puzzle piece," Kurt says fiercely.

When Blaine recognizes the lyric, he laughs into the kiss.

* * *

On Christmas Day he's at home, but he calls Kurt anyways.

"Mmmm?" Kurt groans into his phone at seven a.m.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful."

Blaine's voice is warm, and Kurt manages to sit up.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine."

"I miss you."

"Miss you too."

Maybe they can't spend Christmas together, but they make plans for Boxing Day.

"I don't know how I'm not colder," Kurt laughs, as he curls up in Blaine's arms. They're outside, on a blanket in the snow.

"Simple warming charm," Blaine shrugs with a casual smile. "Wouldn't want my boyfriend to freeze."

"I always wanted to be a wizard," Kurt smiles.

"I've always been one," Blaine says seriously, and Kurt laughs.

They snuggle up, and Blaine kisses his nose, ever so softly.

Not today, but someday, in the future, he's going to tell Kurt his secret.

* * *

When he does tell him, one Christmas later, Kurt watches the flying ornaments with some awe, then turns to smile at Blaine.

It's like deja vu.

"Oh, Blaine. I love you just the way you are."


End file.
